how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Segel
Jason Jordan Segel (born January 18, 1980) played Marshall Eriksen on How I Met Your Mother. Other notable roles include TV shows and and movies , , and . Early life Jason was born in Los Angeles, Californi, born to Jillian (née Jordan), a homemaker, and Alvin G. Segel, a lawyer, and grew up in . His mother is Christian and his father is Jewish. He stated that he was raised Jewish, aside "a little bit of everything". He attended a Hebrew school and had a Bar Mitzvah, and as well as going to St. Matthew's Parish School , a private Episcopal school. He has a younger sister called Alison and an older half-brother, Adam. After elementary school and middle school, Segel finished his high school studies at Harvard-Westlake School, where his frame and height aided him as an active member of the 1996 and 1997 CIF state champion boys' basketball team. He was a backup for the team's star centers, twin brothers Jarron and Jason Collins. Segel hoped to of become a professional actor during college, however he ultimately chose not to attend college. Instead he acted in local theater productions at Palisades Playhouse. Career Segel's first major role was as stoner "freak" Nick Andopolis on the critically acclaimed yet short-lived 1999 NBC comedy-drama series . The series revolved around a gang of suburban high school students circa 1980. Segel personally composed one song for his character, Nick, to sing to the lead female character, Lindsay . She and Segel dated for a few years following the show's cancellation. It was rumoured that she dumped him for putting on too much weight, but it was later revealed that the statement was in fact a joke taken out of context. He had recurring roles on as Neil Jansen and on as Eric. He played Marshall Eriksen on the sitcom How I Met Your Mother; he had previously stated he would move on to other projects in 2013 when his contract expires, but was successfully convinced to finish the series after its ninth season in 2014. Other filmography credits include , , , and . In 2007, he appeared in , directed by Freaks and Geeks creator . Segel starred in the lead role of 2008's , a film he wrote and Apatow produced with for . He also performed in , which was released on March 20, 2009 by . In , Segel's character writes a musical performed by puppets. He also appeared in a full frontal nude scene in the film. In an interview, he stated that the Dracula musical with puppets, as well as being broken up with while naked, were real experiences he wrote into the movie. Those cloth creatures were custom-made by the , and the experience emboldened Segel to pitch his concept for a movie. Segel performed a song from the film, entitled "Dracula's Lament", on the 1000th episode of show on . For the 2010 comedy , Segel co-wrote most of the soundtrack's music which was performed by the fictional band Infant Sorrow. He also appeared on and sang an original song entitled "Wonky Eyed Girl". In 2010, he voiced Gru's arch-rival Vector in the Universal's CGI animated film, Me and appeared as "Horatio" in a fantasy comedy film directed by and very loosely based on Part One of the 18th-century novel of the same name by . Segel appeared in , starring , which opened in June 2011. He played gym teacher and thwarted suitor Russell Gettis. Along with , Segel approached in 2007 to write the latest . Disney was unsure on how to take the request, as Segel had just done frontal nudity in , but after realizing that he was an avid fan, the project was approved. Segel stated that he wanted to do the film because the last film in the series to be released in theaters was in 1999, and he felt that the younger generation was missing out on enjoying one of his childhood favorites. He has stated that he will not star in the sequel to The Muppets. He filmed , with , in spring 2011, in Michigan, and the film was released on April 27, 2012. In 2013, Segel revealed he was working on a series of young adult novels, based on a tale he came up with when he was 21. Personal life Segel dated for around one year, breaking up around the end of February 2013. Furthermore, he is an ordained minister with the . He performed a wedding ceremony on on July 6, 2010 for a couple that solicited his services by placing wanted pictures of him around his home town and the bar he frequently visits. Filmography Film Television External Links *Jason Segel at the English Wikipedia * * *Jason Segel at the Muppets Wiki References uk:Джейсон Сіґел de:Jason Segel pt:Jason Segel Category:Actors